


Il Dio e gli Eroi

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Partners, Ritual Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Nel regno di Ainikadia da millenni si svolge il Rito del Risveglio. Quell'anno, nel giorno a lui dedicato, il dio Inara ha deciso che il Rito sarà diverso dal solito. Sarà il giovane Ruka a doverlo portare a compimento, e sulle sue spalle pesa il destino di tutto il regno.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il Dio e gli Eroi

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al CowT 11 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 6, prompt "Labirinto". La missione prevedeva, inoltre, che il numero di parole della storia dovesse essere un multiplo di 37 (e questa è stata la cosa più complicata XD).

Il regno di Ainikadia poteva vantare una storia ultra millenaria. Era un regno prospero e potente e doveva tutte le sue fortune a quello che gli aikadi consideravano il dio più potente di tutti: Inara.  
Inara era il dio della fertilità e dell'abbondanza, oltre che di tante altre cose, e grazie a lui e alla sua benevolenza il regno aveva continuato a prosperare, di secolo in secolo, fino ad arrivare a essere il più grande e il più potente di tutto il continente. E il popolo si era sempre dimostrato molto grato al suo dio: le preghiere e le offerte arrivavano sempre generose in ogni tempio, soprattutto in quello della capitale, e non c'era un solo ragazzo che non partecipasse al Rito del Risveglio.  
Il Rito risaliva, secondo il mito, a prima della nascita della stessa Ainikadia. Narra la leggenda che gli dei avessero combattuto contro i demoni e che, nonostante la loro vittoria, avessero subito gravi perdite. Inara stesso, benché troppo potente per essere ucciso, era comunque caduto vittima di un potente incantesimo ed era stato sigillato all'interno di un labirinto magico, profondamente addormentato. Poiché Inara era il dio della fertilità, tra le altre cose, il mondo intero si era ritrovato a patire la fame, e le nascite diminuivano di giorno in giorno. Le persone erano disperate, in molti provarono a risvegliare il dio ma nessuno di loro ci riuscì, poiché le trappole che i demoni avevano piazzato nel labirinto erano troppo ardue da superare per dei comuni mortali, e nessun dio poteva avvicinarsi a quel posto o avrebbe fatto la stessa fine di Inara.  
Finché un giorno, quando ormai l'umanità aveva perso le speranze e tutti erano rassegnati, si fece avanti un giovane. Il suo nome era Aine, aveva solo sedici anni ed era armato di una spada sacra e di un incrollabile coraggio. Nonostante tutti avessero predetto che la sua impresa era destinata al fallimento, come quelle di tutti coloro che lo avevano preceduto, lui entrò nel labirinto, deciso a salvare Inara e a riportare la vita nel mondo.  
La leggenda narra ancora che Aine dovette affrontare trappole e combattimenti di estrema difficoltà, e che venne ferito innumerevoli volte, ma che il suo spirito non cedette mai, in nessuna occasione. Dopo tutte le prove terrificanti che fu costretto a superare, alla fine il giovane eroe raggiunse Inara e lo risvegliò, pregandolo di aiutare l'umanità. Il dio decise di esaudire il suo desiderio, ma i secoli che aveva passato sigillato lo avevano indebolito perciò disse al giovane che per farlo aveva bisogno della sua assistenza, e Aine accettò come se fosse il più grande degli onori. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era aiutare Inara a versare il suo seme sulla terra, per renderla di nuovo fertile, e per i successivi undici giorni mise il suo corpo a disposizione del dio, come un amante mette se stesso a disposizione del proprio uomo.  
Quella richiesta gli era stata fatta perché il dio amava gli uomini e voleva salvarli, ma anche perché voleva premiare il giovane Eroe che lo aveva salvato. Perciò depose il suo seme dentro di lui, trasferendo in quel corpo mortale una parte della sua energia divina, e lo fece per quindici interi giorni, senza sosta. E man mano che il seme del dio colava sulle gambe di Aine fino a raggiungere la terra questa si rigenerava e rifioriva, e allo stesso modo si rigenerava e rifioriva tutta l'umanità.  
Dopo quindici giorni, Inara portò Aine nel regno degli dei, poiché a quel punto la sua energia lo aveva reso immortale, e fece di lui il suo amato sposo. Quando arrivò nella dimora di Inara il giovane era già gravido del loro primo figlio ma, poiché quando questi era stato generato l'energia divina del padre non era destinata a lui, sarebbe nato come semplice umano. Gli dei, però, decisero che non potevano permettere che il figlio di uno di loro e dell'eroe che aveva salvato il mondo crescesse come un uomo qualunque, perciò decisero che sarebbe diventato il re di tutti i territori che circondavano il labirinto nel quale si erano incontrati i suoi genitori.  
Una volta cresciuto, il re fondò il suo regno e lo chiamò Ainikadia, in onore dell'Eroe che lo aveva partorito, costruì un tempio dedicato a suo padre Inara, il più grande e il più ricco che si fosse mai visto, e pregò gli dei perché gli svelassero il modo per far prosperare la sua terra. Fu così che ebbe inizio il Rito del Risveglio. Poiché il simbolo della fertilità di Inara era il suo seme, gli dei spiegarono al re che doveva essere versato in abbondanza. Ma dato che un dio non poteva assumersi una simile incombenza, sarebbero stati i suoi sacerdoti a farlo in sua vece. Allo stesso tempo, era necessario che gli uomini si dimostrassero pronti a servire il loro dio, perciò dovevano essere loro a ricevere il seme rigenerante, così come aveva fatto Aine quando aveva risvegliato Inara, e fu stabilito che ciò doveva avvenire il giorno del loro sedicesimo compleanno, poiché sedici erano gli anni dell'Eroe.  
Al re, tuttavia, non sembrava sufficiente, perciò decise che il giorno del risveglio di Inara dovesse essere celebrato ogni anno con una grande festa, e che in quel giorno l'incontro dei suoi genitori dovesse essere ricordato con una cerimonia sacra. Da allora, il numero dei sacerdoti del dio non si contava, ma nel Tempio della capitale c'erano sempre quindici Alti Sacerdoti che avevano il compito di guidarli tutti. Quindici come i giorni che Inara impiegò a rigenerare il mondo. Il Giorno del Dio tutti gli Alti Sacerdoti entravano nel labirinto del Tempio, che rappresentava il luogo in cui era stato sigillato Inara, e aspettavano di essere raggiunti dai ragazzi che compivano sedici anni proprio quel giorno, per celebrare l'incontro del dio e dell'eroe, e la salvezza del mondo, in una cerimonia che doveva svolgersi in pubblico.  
Il Rito del Risveglio che si celebrava in quel particolare giorno, infatti, non era altro che la rappresentazione dell'impresa dell'Eroe Aine. I giovani uomini dovevano percorrere il labirinto e superare le sue insidie, simboleggiate dai rovi che delimitavano le vie, fino a trovare uno dei sacerdoti, e una volta lì dovevano mettere a sua disposizione il proprio corpo e ricevere il suo seme, esattamente come Aine si era messo a disposizione e aveva ricevuto il seme di Inara. E poiché ogni Alto Sacerdote rappresentava il dio in uno dei quindici giorni del mito, ciascuno di loro doveva riversare il suo seme all'interno di un giovane almeno una volta, durante quel Rito. Cosa che, in verità, non si era mai rivelata un problema, dato che le nascite nel regno erano sempre state abbondanti.  
Si diceva che Ainikadia fosse fiorita e che fosse stata in grado di prosperare proprio grazie alla fede di tutto il popolo e al rispetto delle tradizioni. E dopo diversi millenni le tradizioni venivano ancora rispettate, anche se non alla lettera, e la fede non era diminuita ma era diventata un qualcosa a cui molte persone non prestavano più la dovuta attenzione. I sacerdoti avevano iniziato a notarlo da decenni, ma non erano riusciti a porre un freno ai comportamenti di una parte del popolo, che stavano lentamente degenerando. Le offerte continuavano ad arrivare, e tutti continuavano a sottoporsi al Rito del Risveglio, ma non tutti donavano la loro verginità al dio, e anche l'abbondanza che Inara continuava ad assicurare al suo popolo non era più appannaggio di tutti, poiché i nobili e i potenti erano diventati sempre più egoisti e ingordi, mentre la povera gente diventava sempre più povera e affamata. Inara non era per niente felice di quella situazione ed era molto deluso dal suo popolo. I sacerdoti lo sapevano, ma i loro ripetuti appelli erano caduti nel vuoto, perciò il dio decise che Ainikadia doveva essere punita.

Ruka era noto nel Giorno del Dio. Quando era piccolo i suoi genitori gli avevano spiegato che era un grande onore e che doveva essere grato a Inara per averlo scelto. Adesso, a quindici anni, Ruka era ancora convinto che essere nato in quel giorno fosse un onore, ma sapeva anche di essere uno dei pochi che ancora la pensava così. Perciò ringraziava ogni giorno Inara per averlo scelto, lo pregava per il benessere del Regno e, di tanto in tanto, gli chiedeva di vegliare su di lui e magari aiutarlo ad avere una vita migliore. Fino a quel momento il dio non aveva dato segno di aver udito le sue richieste ma lui non gliene faceva una colpa, certo che avesse questioni molto più importanti di cui occuparsi.  
Ruka viveva nella casa di un cugino di suo padre, che era di nascita nobile ma che aveva scelto di diventare un soldato e aveva dedicato la sua intera vita a proteggere il loro popolo. Il suo aine, titolo riservato agli uomini che generavano dei figli, era invece un guaritore, e dato che non aveva origini nobili non era mai piaciuto alla famiglia del suo sposo. Ruka ricordava ancora i primi anni della sua vita, quando viveva con i suoi genitori ed era felice, e non aveva idea che la vita potesse essere così dura e dolorosa.  
Poi, quando aveva quattro anni, erano arrivate le piogge torrenziali. I sacerdoti dicevano che era l'ennesimo monito da parte di Inara al suo popolo che aveva perso a via. Lui non sapeva se fosse davvero così, ma sapeva che quelle piogge gli avevano portato via il suo amato padre. L'uomo, infatti, aveva perso la vita nel tentativo di salvare il loro villaggio da un'inondazione, era riuscito nel suo intento ma per farlo aveva dovuto sacrificare la sua stessa vita. Gli abitanti del villaggio avevano fatto di tutto per prendersi cura di lui e del suo aine, ma quando il guaritore si era ammalato nessuno di loro era stato in grado di curarlo. Perciò il suo aine aveva deciso di recarsi dalla famiglia del suo sposo, per assicurare almeno il futuro del suo amato figlio. Nonostante fossero nobili e ricchi, però, i loro parenti si erano rifiutati di aiutarli, soprattutto il cugino di suo padre che era il capofamiglia.  
Così, quando Ruka aveva appena cinque anni, anche il suo aine era morto e lui era rimasto completamente solo. Non era stato buttato in mezzo alla strada solo perché sarebbe stato come condannarlo a morte, e i suoi parenti avevano paura della punizione che Inara e gli altri dei avrebbero inflitto loro se si fossero macchiati di un simile crimine. Tuttavia nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di trattarlo come uno di famiglia, perciò Ruka non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di piangere il suo aine prima di dover iniziare a guadagnarsi quel poco di pane che gli veniva concesso ogni giorno, lavorando come servo per la sua stessa famiglia.  
A più di dieci anni di distanza, Ruka conservava i ricordi della sua infanzia come il suo più grande tesoro, pregava il loro dio ogni giorno e cercava di aiutare come poteva chi stava peggio di lui. I suoi giorni trascorrevano sempre uguali, ma da qualche settimana si trovava ad affrontare un problema che riteneva molto grave e che nessuno sembrava volerlo aiutare a risolvere. Di lì a un mese avrebbe compiuto sedici anni e, come voleva la legge, si sarebbe dovuto recare nella capitale per partecipare al Rito del Risveglio al Tempio di Inara.  
Aveva provato a parlarne con qualcuno, ma nessuno gli aveva prestato ascolto. Era arrivato perfino ad accennare la cosa al capofamiglia, ma per tutta risposta lui gli aveva dato uno schiaffo così forte da lasciarlo stordito e gli aveva intimato di ricordare quale fosse il suo posto e che tutto ciò a cui doveva pensare era servire la famiglia meglio di come avesse fatto fino a quel momento, se ci teneva a non morire di fame.  
Ruka, tuttavia, non poteva semplicemente ignorare la cosa. Era suo preciso dovere donare la sua verginità a Inara, così come era suo preciso dovere donarsi a lui durante il Rito nel labirinto, ma non sapeva come fare. Per arrivare alla capitale occorrevano almeno sei giorni di viaggio a cavallo, ma non aveva idea di quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto andando a piedi. Senza contare che non aveva nulla di suo, a parte pochi abiti consunti, e affrontare un simile viaggio senza avere la possibilità di acquistare almeno un po' di cibo era del tutto impossibile.  
Perciò Ruka decise di ingegnarsi. Ogni giorno metteva da parte un po' della sua razione di cibo, soprattutto pane, cercando di non farsi scoprire da nessuno. Dopo una settimana fece un fagotto con i suoi pochi averi e si apprestò a lasciare per sempre quella casa. Non si illudeva che il viaggio sarebbe stato semplice, ma era deciso ad arrivare nella capitale entro le successive tre settimane e a fare il suo dovere nei confronti di Inara e di tutto il popolo di Ainikadia. Tuttavia, non riuscì nemmeno ad arrivare al cancello della residenza.  
Qualcuno doveva aver notato i suoi movimenti, in quei giorni, e aveva avvisato il cugino di suo padre, che sembrava intenzionato a fermarlo a tutti i costi. Ruka non capiva perché volesse farlo, anche perché impedire a qualcuno di servire il dio era un grave affronto nei suoi confronti e poteva portare alla rovina, nel migliore dei casi, ma nonostante le sue suppliche l'uomo non volle sentire ragioni. Ruka si ritrovò rinchiuso in una delle celle nelle prigioni della residenza, senza cibo e con solo una ciotola d'acqua. Pianse e urlò e pregò, ma nessuno venne a liberarlo, né quel giorno, né il giorno dopo e nemmeno quelli che seguirono. Il giovane perse il senso del tempo, e la fame lo indebolì talmente tanto che quando, finalmente, la sua cella venne aperta lui non riusciva nemmeno a mettersi seduto.  
Scoprì solo dopo, quando fu riuscito a riprendersi almeno in parte, che erano stati i sacerdoti del Tempio a salvarlo. Per due giorni dovettero aiutarlo a mangiare e gli fecero assumere una bevanda ricostituente, e solo quando fu di nuovo abbastanza in forze lo fecero salire su una lussuosa carrozza e si diressero a gran velocità verso la capitale. Fu a quel punto che Ruka seppe cosa stava succedendo.  
Inara aveva deciso di punire il suo popolo, anni prima, ma Aine aveva interceduto per i mortali e il dio aveva deciso di dare loro un'ultima possibilità di guadagnarsi il suo perdono. Avrebbe designato un eroe che avrebbe avuto il compito di portare sulle sue spalle il destino del regno, aveva deciso che doveva avere lo stesso sangue di due dei suoi figli più fedeli, entrambi discendenti dalla famiglia del suo sposo. Per questo motivo, il dio aveva fatto in modo che nel giorno dedicato a lui, sedici anni prima, nascesse un solo bambino, che avrebbe dovuto affrontare il Rito del Risveglio nel labirinto da solo. Quel bambino era Ruka e, secondo le regole del Rito, avrebbe dovuto perdere la verginità con ciascuno degli Alti Sacerdoti del Tempio, cosa che sarebbe stata possibile grazie all'intervento divino di Inara.  
I sacerdoti, però, avevano perso le sue tracce tanti anni prima e solo una visione inviata loro dal divino Aine aveva fatto in modo che potessero trovarlo in tempo. Ruka scoprì così che la sua famiglia aveva tradito il Regno e che lavorava per uno dei regni confinanti che aveva intenzione di invadere Ainikadia. Le spie dei nemici avevano scoperto le intenzioni di Inara, erano riusciti a rintracciarlo prima dei sacerdoti e avevano pagato i suoi parenti perché gli impedissero di lasciare la residenza della famiglia e di partecipare al Rito. In questo modo, Ainikadia avrebbe di certo causato l'ira di Inara, che avrebbe punito il regno permettendo ai suoi nemici di conquistarlo senza troppe difficoltà e appropriarsi di tutte le sue ricchezze. I sacerdoti lo informarono che la sua famiglia avrebbe pagato un prezzo molto alto per il tradimento, ma che in quel momento lui doveva pensare solo a recuperare le forze per riuscire a portare a termine il Rito.

Il Giorno del Dio tutti i nobili del regno si erano riuniti per assistere al Rito del Risveglio. La notizia di ciò che era successo si era sparsa molto velocemente e tutti volevano assistere all'impresa del nuovo Eroe scelto da Inara. Il labirinto era da sempre circondato da alte mura, il re aveva il suo palco personale, dal quale assisteva al Rito insieme a tutta la sua famiglia, mentre il resto della nobiltà si accalcava sui camminamenti per poter osservare quello che succedeva più in basso.  
Quando Ruka apparve all'ingresso del labirinto, sul luogo calò un improvviso silenzio. Nonostante il fatto che ci sarebbe stato un solo Risvegliante e che da lui dipendessero le sorti di tutto il Regno fosse ormai di dominio pubblico, vederlo con i propri occhi aveva comunque sorpreso tutti.  
Ruka avanzò tremante lungo le strette vie costeggiate dalle altissime siepi di rovi. Grazie ai sacerdoti era riuscito a rimettersi in forze, dopo i patimenti a cui era stato sottoposto nella casa dei suoi parenti, ma sapeva che l'impresa che lo aspettava avrebbe sfiancato anche il più forte e addestrato degli eroi. E lui non era un eroe, anche se i sacerdoti continuavano a rivolgersi a lui con quell'appellativo, era solo un servo di nessuna importanza. Tuttavia, era deciso a portare a termine il suo compito, perché era stato il sommo Inara ad affidarglielo e perché era figlio di suo padre e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere il loro popolo.  
Così continuò ad avanzare, camminando e camminando in quel dedalo di vie, senza sapere dove stesse andando con esattezza. Finché non giunse in un piccolo spiazzo, al centro del quale lo attendeva uno degli Alti Sacerdoti, in piedi davanti a un piccolo altare sacrificale. Ruka esitò solo un attimo prima di avanzare verso l'uomo vestito di rosso, il colore del loro dio.  
L'Alto Sacerdote fu molto gentile, lo prese per mano e lo aiutò a stendersi sull'altare, e poi lo accarezzò senza sosta per calmarlo, anche quando gli sollevò la corta veste bianca che indossavano per tradizione tutti quelli che si sottoponevano al Rito. Ruka sapeva che non c'era nulla da temere, in fondo era da tutta la vita che sapeva di dover prendere parte al Rito del Risveglio, e a parte il luogo non c'era nulla di diverso da quello che faceva ogni ragazzo della sua età, ma nonostante tutto era comunque molto nervoso.  
Quando il sacerdote si spinse dentro di lui Ruka avvertì del dolore, sufficiente per spingerlo a inarcare la schiena e a emettere un gemito di sofferenza. Aveva sentito dagli altri servi che avevano lavorato con lui che donarsi al dio era in genere qualcosa di molto piacevole, ed era una cosa sulla quale anche lui aveva fantasticato per anni, ma in quel momento era troppo spaventato per provare qualcosa che non fosse disagio.  
Poi accadde qualcosa di strano. Il volto dell'Alto Sacerdote iniziò a risplendere e i suoi occhi cambiarono colore, il destro divenne dorato mentre il sinistro viola, come quelli di Inara. Durò sol qualche istante, e Ruka non sapeva se qualcun altro a parte lui se ne fosse accorto, ma quello era di certo un segno divino, era come se il dio fosse disceso nel corpo del sacerdote per svolgere di persona il Rito. Ruka capì subito che non era così, perché il viso del sacerdote tornò normale dopo pochissimi istanti, ma quel breve lasso di tempo fu sufficiente a fargli capire che Inara lo stava osservando e che stava vegliando su di lui. Perciò riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi e, anche se non provò quel piacere di cui aveva sentito parlare, l'atto smise perlomeno di essere doloroso.  
Il sacerdote continuò a muoversi su di lui ancora per diversi minuti, per poi svuotarsi al suo interno con un grugnito soddisfatto. Quando infine si sollevò, aiutò Ruka a poggiare di nuovo i piedi per terra e lo incoraggiò a mettersi di nuovo in marcia. Ruka si rimise in piedi, fece pochi passi barcollanti e sospirò. Quello era solo l'inizio, lo aspettavano altri quattordici sacerdoti e se il suo corpo reagiva così dopo un solo accoppiamento aveva paura di sapere come sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare alla fine. Ma il fallimento non era un'opzione, perciò si fece forza e si allontanò dallo spiazzo, alla ricerca del secondo sacerdote.  
Lo raggiunse dopo qualche tempo e l'uomo lo fece piegare sull'altare, per poi entrare quasi subito dentro di lui. Ruka si inarcò e gemette come la prima volta, perché il dolore fu lo stesso, se non anche più forte. I sacerdoti lo avevano avvisato che Inara avrebbe ripristinato la sua verginità dopo ogni incontro con gli Alti Sacerdoti, Ruka lo sapeva ma non aveva compreso cosa ciò implicasse davvero. Dopo il secondo accoppiamento, però, capì con chiarezza cosa ciò volesse dire. Sarebbe stato doloroso, ogni singola volta e, se anche col passare dei minuti l'atto diventava sopportabile, affrontare ogni volta una nuova intrusione all'interno del suo canale sempre stretto come quello di un vergine lo avrebbe presto sfinito.  
Ruka continuò a camminare per le strade del labirinto per ore. A volte girava in tondo per un tempo che a lui sembrava infinito, e più le ore passavano più la paura di non riuscire a portare a termine il suo compito cresceva. A volte, invece, trovava il sacerdote successivo pochi minuti dopo essersi lasciato alle spalle quello precedente, e in quei casi la fatica e il dolore arrivavano perfino a offuscargli la mente.  
Uno dopo l'altro, Ruka riuscì a trovare quattordici sacerdoti, e per quattordici volte si lasciò prendere da loro. Quando si incamminò alla ricerca dell'ultimo era talmente esausto che riusciva a stento a reggersi in piedi. La sua veste bianca era in disordine e in alcuni punti era stata strappata dai rovi del labirinto, mentre il seme dei sacerdoti con i quali aveva già praticato il Rito continuava a colargli lungo le cosce. Ogni passo era una sofferenza immane, aveva la mente confusa e in diverse occasioni le gambe non lo ressero e lui si ritrovò a cadere per terra o a doversi appoggiare contro le siepi per ritrovare l'equilibrio, ferendosi le mani e le braccia.  
Vagò a lungo per le strade del labirinto, mentre il sole continuava la sua corsa verso il tramonto. Ogni volta che gli sembrava di aver preso la direzione giusta finiva immancabilmente per ritrovarsi in un vicolo cieco, ancora e ancora. La frustrazione e la paura lo fecero scoppiare a piangere in più di un'occasione, ma continuò comunque ad andare avanti, senza mai arrendersi. Poi, finalmente, arrivò in uno spiazzo più grande di tutti quelli che aveva visto fino a quel momento, al cui centro era in attesa il quindicesimo Alto Sacerdote.  
Il sollievo per essere arrivato in tempo fu talmente grande che Ruka si sentì prosciugato di tutta la poca energia che gli era rimasta e cadde in ginocchio, senza riuscire a trovare la forza di rialzarsi. Tuttavia, durante il Rito erano i Risveglianti a dover andare dai sacerdoti, così come Aine era andato da Inara, perciò l'uomo non poté fare nulla per aiutarlo, se non allungare una mano nella sua direzione in segno di incoraggiamento.  
Ruka era disperato, stava provando con tutte le sue forze a rimettersi in piedi ma non ci riusciva, e l'idea di poter fallire quando ormai aveva quasi portato a termine il suo compito non faceva altro che angosciarlo ancora di più. Poi accadde qualcosa di davvero strano. Si sentì sollevare da due amni gentili, ma dietro di lui non c'era nessuno. La presenza che avvertiva alle sue spalle, però, non poteva essere confusa con nessun'altra: il sommo Aine aveva deciso di aiutarlo e il suo dolce incoraggiamento gli diede la forza per compiere i pochi passi che lo separavano dall'ultimo sacerdote.  
Arrivato davanti a lui, però, le sue gambe cedettero di nuovo e Ruka gli crollò tra le braccia. L'uomo non si scompose per niente, al contrario gli sorrise, come se fosse incredibilmente fiero di lui, e lo prese in braccio per poi adagiarlo sull'altare. Gli sollevò la veste con delicatezza e iniziò ad accarezzarlo su tutto il corpo, facendo attenzione a evitare le mani e le braccia per non irritare ancora di più i graffi e le ferite che le ricoprivano. Accarezzò anche la sua apertura, nel tentativo di allentare i suoi muscoli tesi, ma Ruka sapeva che non sarebbe servito a molto e che avrebbe avvertito di nuovo lo stesso dolore di sempre. E così fu, per l'ennesima volta la sofferenza lo spinse a inarcare la schiena e lo fece urlare, ma il sacerdote fu dolce e gentile e si mosse dentro di lui con infinita delicatezza.  
Ruka rimase lì, steso sulla pietra dell'altare, le gambe spalancate e gli occhi chiusi, mentre il sacerdote lo prendeva. Il dolore diminuì ma non scomparve mai del tutto mentre, al contrario, l'uomo che si muoveva su di lui sembrava godere molto dell'atto che stavano compiendo. Ruka ne fu un po' deluso, come lo era stato le dieci volte precedenti, ma se il volere di Inara era che non sperimentasse mai il piacere lui lo avrebbe accettato.  
Diversi minuti dopo l'Alto Sacerdote si riversò dentro di lui, gemendo di soddisfazione, e dai muri che circondavano il labirinto si levarono dei forti applausi e delle alte grida di gioia. Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quel dedalo di rovi Ruka alzò lo sguardo verso quella moltitudine di persone e le lacrime presero a scorrere incontrollate sulle sue guance. Era imbarazzo, il suo, ma anche tristezza, perché molte di quelle persone che in quel momento stavano esultando per la conclusione del Rito erano le stesse che si comportavano male con il popolo e che avevano scatenato le ire di Inara. E allora chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si permise di elevare un piccola preghiera al dio, per chiedergli di proteggere i poveri e gli innocenti dai soprusi a cui erano sottoposti ogni giorno a causa di coloro che stavano festeggiando in quel momento.  
Fu proprio perché aveva gli occhi chiusi che non si accorse subito che, all'improvviso, i rovi del labirinto si trasformarono in splendide siepi ricoperte di bellissimi fiori di ogni colore immaginabile, né che il principe Koras, l'erede al trono, era stato il primo a reagire a quel portento, si era alzato in piedi e aveva lasciato in tutta fretta il palco reale. Ruka li riaprì solo quando sentì le esclamazioni di stupore degli spettatori e dell'Alto Sacerdote che era con lui, e quando vide quello spettacolo non poté fare a meno di sorridere, da tanta gioia gli trasmetteva.  
Poi, di colpo, tutti si ammutolirono di nuovo. Ruka capì il motivo solo quando vide il principe Koras avanzare verso di lui, e a vedere il cipiglio sul suo volto per un istante temette di aver fatto qualcosa di male e di averlo fatto infuriare. Ma il principe non era arrabbiato, non con lui almeno. Infatti si tolse il mantello e lo avvolse con cura intorno al corpo di Ruka, per poi prenderlo in braccio con attenzione e condurlo fuori dal labirinto. Il giovane sentì qualcuno parlare, ma solo in seguito seppe che era stato il re a spezzare il silenzio che era calato su quel luogo.  
“Il divino Inara ci ha indicato la via ed è nostro dovere seguirla. L'Eroe verrà onorato da tutto il Regno e molte cose cambieranno, ad Ainikadia!”

I giorni successivi passarono come un sogno. Ruka si riprese dalle sue fatiche in una stanza del Tempio e il principe non lo abbandonò nemmeno per un istante. Gli disse che era rimasto molto colpito dalla sua forza e dal suo coraggio e che si sarebbe sentito molto onorato se avesse accettato di sposarlo. Ruka gli fece notare che lui era un semplice servo e che non era all'altezza di un principe, men che meno di un futuro re, ma Koras non era per niente d'accordo con lui, poiché Ruka era l'Eroe designato da Inara e semmai quello a non essere alla sua altezza era proprio il principe.  
Ruka non sapeva cosa pensare, ma il principe Koras era dolce, e gentile, e bellissimo, e riusciva a fargli battere il cuore come mai nulla era riuscito a fare prima. Tuttavia, conosceva il suo posto e sapeva che non era degno di essere il suo sposo, ma quando stava per rifiutare la sua proposta una mano invisibile gli tappò la bocca. Ancora una volta, Ruka avvertì la presenza rassicurante di Aine e incoraggiato da lui si ritrovò a fare di sì con la testa. Koras lo strinse subito tra le braccia, felice, e lo baciò sulle labbra, e Ruka si perse nelle sensazioni sconosciute e deliziose che quella bocca scatenò in lui.  
La loro cerimonia di nozze si svolse solo una settimana dopo e il principe Koras non aspettò nemmeno la fine del banchetto per condurre il suo sposo nelle loro stanze. E lì Ruka provò per la prima volta le gioie che un uomo prova quando giace con un altro uomo. Le sue urla di piacere giunsero fino al cielo, per la soddisfazione di Inara e del suo sposo, e proseguirono per tutta la notte, mischiate a quelle del principe Koras.

Un anno dopo, alle prime luci dell'alba del Giorno del Dio, il principe Ruka diede alla luce il futuro erede al trono di Ainikados. Il principe Koras avrebbe voluto che si riposasse, dopo, ma lui non volle sentire ragioni e insistette per assistere al Rito del Risveglio.  
Molte cose erano cambiate nel Regno, in quell'ultimo anno. I suoi parenti erano stati severamente puniti e tutti i loro averi erano stati donati ai poveri della regione; ai nobili erano stati messi dei freni ed erano state date regole precise di comportamento, con punizioni per tutti quelli che non rispettavano il volere di Inara; al popolo, invece, erano stati concessi maggiori diritti e, in generale, le condizioni di vita di tutti erano molto migliorate. Inara aveva indicato la via e la brava gente di Ainikados aveva tutte le intenzioni di seguirla, e il dio era stato oltremodo compiaciuto dai loro comportamenti. I raccolti erano stati abbondanti come non succedeva da decenni, le malattie erano diminuite e i nemici erano stati respinti senza alcuno sforzo. E i fiori continuavano ad abbellire le siepi del labirinto che aveva accolto le decine di Risveglianti di quell'anno.  
Ruka strinse la mano del suo sposo, osservò il suo primogenito addormentato e sorrise, ringraziando Inara e Aine per i doni che continuavano a elargire al loro popolo.


End file.
